Zlealf
Zlealf is one of the first reoccurring anti-heroes in the Alternative Universe, Downtown Mesa series. She is the President of Alex's Fan Club, therefore in charge of its operations and decisions on how to support Alex's goals and motives. Ultimately, Zlealf turned to good once discovering Alex was suffering from MPD (i.e. Jugglex) and is now a good friend of David, John, and VPT. Personality It is notable that Zlealf is perhaps the most sane out of all the club members: she shares not the short-temperedness of Dongaord, the overbearing stupidity of Dongaorg, the arrogance of Fflao, the devout hipsterism of Fackieop, or the bitter vibes of Ezlad. On all occasions, Zlealf is portrayed as very demure and a bit coy: she is very soft-spoken and it contrasts sharply to the other members of the Fan Club, who tend to be loud, boisterous, violent, or just plain talkative. Being the president, Zlealf tries desperately to keep ahold of her sanity and the Club's sanity, to keep them on track, and to make decent decisions, but her attempts to do so often fail. For example, she and Fackieop are the only ones who bother to keep their online lives private so as to not attract attention to themselves or the club (surprise - the police actually look on the Internet for criminal activity sometimes). Most of the time, she doesn't really have the backbone to be an effective leader, hence why she's very rarely listened to. She was only chosen to be the leader because nobody else wanted to, and she didn't have the courage to say "no". When she does pull through and kick ass, it takes a mix of exhaustion, desperation, and being done with her compatriots' bullshit. However, despite her politeness, Zlealf is a woman of deep-seated, ruthless cunnning, befitting of her President position. Though cowardly, she plans out every situation thoroughly and prepares tactics, back-up plans, and other things depending on the mission. Her favorite character on Smash Bros. is Pikachu, for she enjoys his 'cuteness'. Appearance Zlealf has been described as a woman of fairly average physical build (just a bit taller than Dave and Piratan). She has bright blue eyes and orange hair cut short and arranged in what both Vadina and John call a "Cortana cut". While she is stated as wearing many outfits, her most constant is a simple red sundress, with the slogan 'AFC' emblazoned on the left breast, and a light jacket of thin, soft material worn over it. Abilities *'Tactician' - Zlealf is arguably the most organized and thoughtful person in the series, able to plan and execute all kinds of tactics that often have a good result for her - for example, when confronted by David about being a possible member of the Fan Club, Zlealf had already planned out a complex scheme to escape which worked immensely (at least until she decided to switch sides). *'Agility' - She is also very agile, clearly skilled at running, hopping over things, and balancing on her limbs. She holds the world parkour record, despite not seeming very muscular (for a woman) at all. *'Teleprot' - While she is not very good at it, Zlealf has managed to glean some teleportation skillz. Relationships Dongaord : Zlealf respects Dongaord's position as the Treasurer of the group, and admires his sophisticated taste in things; on the other hand entirely, she finds him grating and short-tempered, though she maintains a polite facade towards him at all times. (They are, however, from the same state and share a common Olive Garden menu favorite - breadsticks.) Dongaorg : Dongaorg is much more passive and agreeable (and less smart) than Dongaord, which makes Zlealf feel more comfortable around Dongaorg. However, she still finds his bulging muscles terrifying and will squeal any time he makes a sudden movement. Fflao : Fflao is an asshole, and Zlealf finds his athleticism and machismo arrogance annoying, but a little endearing from time to time. Noticeably, however, he's the only one who really seems to know what she wants as a Leader, and he's usually the one that gets everyone up off their ass at Zlealf's behest... when he wants to, anyway. It's because of this they remain friends in spite of their flaws. Ezlad : Surprisingly, Zlealf is not so terrified towards Vice President Ezlad's ugly apperance, and the two often chat about various things. When the two of them become friends with Vadina, they all have a get-together and talk about how bizarre their lives are. Fackieop : Zlealf sometimes stumbles on her words and finds Fackieop hard to talk to, because of typical hipster arrogance and indifference towards hip and mainstream things. She does, however, treat Zlealf with some respect and makes for an indispensable parliamentarian. David Ho : At first, Zlealf was afraid of David, and hated him because of his hunt for Alex, but when she decided to turn good she found him to be a decent friend. Vadina : Being one of her only girl friends, Vadina and Zlealf get along extremely well. Alex : At first, Zlealf showed undying admiration for Alex, and as such was quite close to him. He trusted her to be the leader. However, she is also the first one to witness his "true form" as the smaller, muscular, deformed, evil Jugglex when he was suffering from MPD. As such, it forced her to reevaluate things and she helped lead a charge against Alex. When the evil Jugglex was separated from decent Alex, Zlealf was much more pleased with that outcome.